DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp VHS 1991
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video (Coming from Walt Disney Home Video) Opening Previews *The Jungle Book *The Rescuers Down Under *Pert Plus *Dublin Duty Free *DuckTales Video Game *Envision *Oil of Olay *Canadian Rock *Cox Cable Disney Bumpers * Feature Presenation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Disney MovieToons Presents * "DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" Ending Credits * A Walt Disney Animation (France) S.A. Production * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners IV * Produced and Directed by: Bob Hathcock * Animation Screenplay by: Alan Burnett * Featuring the Voice Talents of * (in order of appearance) ** Alan Young as Scrooge ** Terence McGovern - Launchpad ** Russi Taylor - Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webbly ** Richard Libertini - Dijon ** Christopher Lloyd - Merlock ** June Foray - Mrs. Featherby ** Chuck McCann - Duckworth ** Joan Gerber - Mrs. Beakley ** Rip Taylor - Genie * Music by: David Newman * Sequence Directors: Paul Brizzi, Gaëtan Brizzi, Clive Pallant, Mattias Marcos Rodric, Vincent Woodcock * Co-Producers: Jean-Pierre Quenet, Robert Taylor * Associate Producer: Liza-Ann Warren * Slugging and Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Vonnie Batson, Dave Brain, Leslie Gorin, Terence Harrison, Jeff Hall, Marsh Lamore, Rick Leon, Mircea Mantta, Jamie Mitchell, Mitch Rochon, Ernie Schmidt, Bob Shellhorn, Mike Svayko, Robert Taylor, Richard Trueblood, James Walker, Neal Warner * Storyboard Design: Kurt Anderson, Viki Anderson, Rich Chidlaw, Warren Greenwood, Bob Kline, Larry Latham, Jim Mitchell, David S. Smith, Robert Taylor, Hank Tucker, Wendell Washer * Animators: Gary Andrews, James Baker, Javier Gutiérrez Blas, Eric Bouillette, Moran Caouissin, Caron Creed, Caroline Cruikshank, Roberto Curilli, Sylvain Deboissy, Joe Ekers, Marc Eoche-Duval, Pierre Fassel, Al Gaivoto, Manolo Galiana, Bruno Gaumétou, Dina Gellert-Nielsen, Arnold Gransac, Teddy Hall, Peter Hausner, Francisco Alaminos Hódar, Daniel Jeannette, Nicolas Marlet, Bob McKnight, Ignacio Meneu, Ramon Modiano, Pedro Molina, Sean Newton, Brent Odell, Catherine Poulain, Mark Povey, Jean-Christophe Roger, Pascal Ropars, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Alberto Conejo Sanz, Anna Saunders, Ventura R. Vallejo, Jan Van Buyten, Duncan Varley, Simon Ward-Horner, Johnny Zeuthen * Effects Animators: Andrew Brownlow, Glenn Chaika, Hock-Lian Law, Henry Neville * Key Layouts: Joe Pearson, Carol Kieffer Police * Layout Directors: Douglas Kirk, Jean-Christophe Poulain * Layouts: Jean Duval, Dave Elvin, Pierre Fassel, Neil Graham, Clive Hutchings, Simon O'Leary, Das Petrou, Pascal Pinon, Zoltàn Maros, Vincent Massey, Sean Newton * Key Background: Fred Warter * Backgrounds: Oliver Adam, Errol Bryant, Nicolas de Crécy, Thierry Fournier, Hélène Godefroy, Mike Hirsh, Walter Kossler, Pierre Palvoff, Michel Pisson, Andrew McNab, Brigitte Reboux, Colin Stimpson * Production Designer: Skip Morgan * Prop Design: Terry Hudson * Color Key Stylists: Robin Draper, Marta Skwara * Assistant Directors: Jean-Luc Florinda, Isabelle Quenet, Jeremy Springett * International Production Supervisor: Marlene Robinson May * Production Supervisor: Dale Case * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Assistant Animators: Laurence Adam, José Sánchez Alonso, Luis Amor, Philippe Balmossière, Philippe Béziat, Carlos Blanco, Bolhem Bouchiba, Claire Bourdin, Valérie Braun-Paricio, Juan José Bravo, Patricia Brizzi, Rafael Diaz Canales, Didier Cassegrain, Thierry Chaffoin, Jon Collier, Patrick Delage, Gwen Delalande-Roche, Rene Dieu, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Sylvia Fitzpatrick, Jerry Forder, Pierre Girault, Maria del Carmen González Gómez, Charo Moronta Gonzales, Manuel Sirgo González, Miguel Angel Alaminos Hódar, Martyn Jones, Isabelle Lelubre, Javier Pozo Luchena, Gizella Maros, Dominique Monfery, Florence Montceau, Rosario Moronta, Belinda Murphy, Rob Newman, Tom Newman, Gilles Noll, Andrew Painter, Sylvie Pénège, Odlie Perrin, Manuel Javier García Pozo, Isabel Radage, Sophie Rivière, Steve Roberts, Maria Vicenta Rodriguez, Larry Ruppel, Mireille Sarault, Marivi Rodriguez Serrano, Jeffrey Short, Christian Simon, Karen Stephenson, Pierre Sucaud, Juan Antonio Torres, Christophe Villez, Bob Wilk, Karel Zilliacus * Effects Assistants: Sean Leaning, Fraser MacLean, Antonio Palermo, Dave Pritchard, An Vrombaut * Inbetweeners: Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Sabina Suarez Basanta, Isabelle Bourelly, Corinne Bretel, Monica Brown, Marie Cabo, Veerle Calcoen, Carmen Núñez Calogne, Antonio Campiglio, Miguel Canosa, Martin Chatfield, Paul Chorley, Mary Coombes, Tony Cope, Anne Daniels, Jean-Pierre Delisse, Belen Dominguez, Michael Douaud, Angela Iturriza Freire, Morton Fullerton, Jody Gannon, Juan Antonio Torres García, Bernard Georges, Maximino Díaz Gerveno, Thierry Goulard, Arturo López Iriarte, Ana Carmona Jiménez, Ivan Kassabov, Pierre LeComte, Bill Lee, Marie-Ange Lelong, Ludovic Letrun, Jenni McCosker, Dave McFall, Colas Mermet, Christopher Morley, Jean-François Panayotopoulos, Steve Perry, Vittorio Pirajno, María Soledad García Pozo, Alain Remy, Wolf-Rüdiger Bloss, Daniela Tigano, Emma Tornero, Juan de Dios Pozuelo Valverde, Xavier Villez, Dennis Viougeas, Stephanie Walker * Effects Inbetweeners: Norma Greenaway, Simon Swales * Layout Assistant: Andrew Awbrey * Background Assistant: Jane Cooper * Additional Backgrounds: Richard Lovett, Richard Nye * Second Assistant Directors: Evariste Ferreira, Dominique Helien * Checking: Onna Caquissine, Nathalie Devriese, Bernard Dourdent, María Soledad Pérez González, Natalie Nicholas, Raphael Vincente * Ink/Paint and Camera: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. * Project Supervisor: Ellen Xu * Project Coordinator: Hilary Leung * Additional Ink and Paint: Carol Agaesse, Roslind Allen, Donovan Beckford, Catherine Cowan, Denise Hambry, Matthew Kiernan, Priscella Rhodes, Steve Roger, Dawn White, Andy Wyatt * Additional Ink and Paint Services: Annie Mate Animation Services, London * Additional Final Check Supervisor: Russel Murch * Additional Final Checking: Janine Arthy, Andrew Ryder * Special Effects and Camera Coordinator: Serge Conchonnet * Additional Camera Nic Jayne & Peter Wood, Filfex Services, King Camera Services, Richard Wolff, Quantum Studios * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Steve Bulen, Sherry Lynn, Mickie T. McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Frank Welker * Additional Material by: Ken Koonce and David Wiemers * Voice Direction: Bob Hathcock, Andrea Romano, David Wiemers * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * ADR Voice Casting: Mickie T. McGowan * Computer Animation: Kelly Day, Mike Peraza, Patricia Peraza * Compositor: David J. Rowe * Production Coordinators: Stephanie Elliott, Nigel Mathson * Script Coordinator: Marie Sager * Line Test Operators: François Desnus, Peter Jessett, Pierre Mialaret, Tania Viskitch, Juana Martos Sevilla * Production Assistants: Sylvie Fauqué, Steve Hollowell, Michelle Lazar, Etienne Longa, Scott Wolf * Supervisor of Archives: Krista A. Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Film Editor: Charles King * Supervising Music Editor: Craig Pettigrew * Music Editing: Segue Music * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist and English Horn, Norman Ludwin: Bass, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Scoring Mixer: Tim Boyle * Music Executive: Matt Walker * Music Recorded at: Evergreen Studios * "DuckTales" Theme - Composed by: Mark Mueller · Performed by: Jeff Pescetto * Re-Recorded by: Buena Vista Sound Studios * Re-Recording Mixers: Rick Ash, Nick Alphin, C.A.S., Dean A. Zupancic * ADR Mixer: Doc Kane * Manager of Post Production: Sara Duran * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Howard Neiman * Sound Editors: Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E., Nils C. Jensen, Colin C. Mouat, Chuck Neely, Bob O'Brien, Dave Pettijohn * Assistant Sound Editor: Suhail F. Kafity * Processed Effects by: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * London · Film Editor: Keith Holden * Assistant Film Editors: David Lynch, Craig Paulsen * Dialogue Editors: Rick Hinson, Peter Harrison * Apprentice Film Editor: Thomas Needell * ADR Supervisor: Larry Singer, M.P.S.E. * ADR Co-Supervisor: Alan Nineberg, M.P.S.E. * ADR Editor: Christopher Jargo, M.P.S.E. * ADR Assistants: Stephanine Dawn Singer, Rod Rogers * Production Dialogue Mixers: Jackson Schwartz, Warren Kleiman * Production Dialogue Editors: Steve Van Meter, Heidi Berger, Dave Van Meter * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Mixers: James Ashwill, Dean Drabin, Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: Ellen Heuer, Dan O'Connell, John Roesch, Catherine Rowe, Joan Rowe, Alicia Stevenson * Foley Recordists: Mary Jo Lang, Carolyn Tapp * Sound Reader: Skip Craig * Poster Artist: Drew Struzan * Negative Cutting: D. Bassett and Assoc., Inc. · Theresa Repola * Color Timer: Dale Grahn * Color by Technicolor® * Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects * For purposes of Copyright Law in the United Kingdom this picture was Created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television Group * No. 30635 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theatres * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMXC Walt Disney Animation (France) S.A. · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:1989 Category:Disney MovieToons Category:DuckTales Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Walt Disney Animation (France) S.A. Production